criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Everett Lynch
Grace Lynch |job= |path=Serial Killer Lonely Hearts Killer Serial Arsonist Con Artist Criminal Accomplice |signature=Proposing to his victims before killing them |mo=Strangulation Post-mortem face removal |victims=3+ killed 2 attempted 1 attempted by proxy |status=At large |actor=Michael Mosley |appearance=Chameleon |last= }} Everett Lynch is a psychopathic, misogynistic, serial killer, serial arsonist, con artist, and former criminal accomplice who appears in the Season Fourteen episode "Chameleon" via flashbacks. Background When Everett was a child, he aided his mother Roberta is conning men whom she would get to marry her to get their money by having him pretend to be a "blubbering seven-year old" living on the street with his mother. Every time he and his mother were successful in their cons, they would laugh together. His mother's cons not only caused him to develop a narcissistic personality, but made him unable to form an identity of his own. At some point in his adulthood, he had a daughter that he named Grace. One day, while the family was living in Aberdeen, Tennessee Grace was taking a bath and being watched over by Roberta. Grace had drowned in the tub just as Roberta was looking away for a few minutes. Grace survived the incident, but it caused Everett to never forgive his mother and he decided to end his relationship with his mother and take Grace with him. Later on in his life, Everett decided not only to be a con artist, using aspects of his mother's M.O., but to kill the women he targeted. He killed numerous women, taking their money and each of their faces as trophies. After his murder of Monica Everstein was discovered, the BAU was called in. Chameleon Rossi told his fiancee, Krystall the story of what happened with a case that allowed the unsub to escape. The case traumatized everyone in the team to the point where they thought they could have done it better and felt guilty about allowing an unsub like him escape. For SSA Luke, his arm was injured to the point it would take one or two weeks for it to heal. For SSA Rossi, his head needed stitches and under SSA Prentiss instruction to go home and talk about what happened to Krystall when he was suffering from PTSD. For Reid, he was spending a week looking over the case to work hard to catch the man no matter what happened. Modus Operandi Everett targeted women who were aged in their early fifties and had kids who had gone to college, having them act as surrogates for his own mother. He would operate in the same cities his mother committed her cons that he helped her within the exact same order, in the hopes of relieving the childhood experiences of helping his mother trick her victims. He found his victims on dating websites and incorporated what kinds of things they liked doing and what they liked in a man into his own fake dating profile in the hopes they would see it and be interested in him. With each victim, he used a different alias, called them on burner phones, and altered his appearance using a disguise kit consisting of fake beards, wigs, glasses, and colored contacts. He would also change his body language, mannerisms, even his accent when interacting with his victims and anyone they were with. To steal his victim's money as he was dating them, he set up fake bank accounts, using them as fences to untraceable offshore accounts which is where the money from his victims' bank accounts would go to. To gain sympathy from his victims, he told them the story of how his daughter drowned in a bathtub while she was being watched by his mother, but lied to them when he told them that she had died as a result of the drowning. Just as his mother proposed to her victims, Everett would do the same. Sometime after his victims said yes to the marriage proposal, he would kill them in their own homes by strangulation. He then cut their faces off with a knife to keep as trophies. As a forensic countermeasure to the murders, he set fire to his victims' homes by leaving a stove on and corroding the gas pipes in the houses with sulfuric acid. In the case of his last victim, Mary Cullen, he used his daughter in his con and assaulted and knocked her unconscious with a flower vase after she proposed to him which ruined any chance of him being able to perform his signature on her. Profile The unsub is a malignant narcissist and misogynist who fundamentally hates the women he takes advantage of. He cannot reveal who he truly is to them, so at the moment of their greatest happiness, he destroys it and takes their face. A hatred this severe, where rage trumps money, indicates that the unsub has a damaged relationship with the primary female figure in his life, most likely his mother. Something must have happened during the unsub's formative years to produce this level of violence, suggesting that he has been nursing this anger for a long time. Although he goes to great lengths to hide his face, the unsub probably uses all or part of the same cover story in his con. The details the unsub recycles might be helpful, as there might be some bread crumbs that may or may not help lead to where he is now or more likely, they will reveal who he was, to begin with. Known Victims * Monica Feinstein Notes * Everett is currently the sixth of six criminals who have successfully evaded the BAU so far, the first being Tony Mecacci (who was later killed by a mobster after their departure), the second being Shane Wyland, the third being Darlene Beckett, the fourth being The Killer Woodsman, and the fifth being Taras Yudin. *Everett seems to be based on a few other unsubs: **Bill Hodges, a con artist-turned-spree killer who appeared in Season Five. Both were con artists formed relationships with their female victims in order to scam them, operated in multiple cities, and killed their female victims by strangling them. **Max Poole, a budding serial killer who appeared in Season Three. Both were psychopathic killers who targeted women, cut their victims faces off (although Everett did it post-mortem, while Max did it as a kill method), and attempted to kill a member of the BAU. **Johnny Ray Covey, a serial killer who appeared in Season Eight. Both were psychopathic serial killers who targeted women who acted as surrogates for the true targets of their rage, operated in multiple cities, and had female relatives who drowned in bathtubs while being watched over by maternal figures (although Everett's daughter survived her drowning, Johnny's sister did not). Appearances Category:Stubs Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Fourteen Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Serial Arsonists Category:Con Artists Category:Criminal Accomplices Category:Psychopaths Category:Narcissists Category:Criminals at Large Category:Misogynists Category:Prolific Killers Category:Lonely Hearts Killers